bakerstreetfandomcom-20200222-history
The Further Adventures of Sherlock Holmes (radio series)
The Further Adventures of Sherlock Holmes is a series of radio dramas written by Bert Coules, based on Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's Canon of Sherlock Holmes. The series' sixteen episodes were broadcast on BBC Radio 4 in 2002, 2004, 2008-9 and 2010. Clive Merrison portrayed Sherlock Holmes, having previously played the detective in a complete canonical run for Radio 4 (the only actor to successfully do so to date). The role Dr John Watson was recast as Andrew Sachs, after the death of Michael Williams, who had portrayed him in the canonical run. Each of the stories is based on a reference to an unpublished case from one of Conan Doyle's original stories. Episodes 'Series 1' 'The Madness of Colonel Warburton' Broadcast: 30 January 2002 Watson's ex-commanding officer alarms his family due to an interest in spiritualism. Additional cast: * Timothy West as Colonel James Warburton * Eleanor Bron as Mrs Bessmer * Struan Rodger as Mr Bessmer * Jamie Newall as Lieutenant Michael Warburton * David Bannerman as Sir Robert * Clare Corbett as Mrs Margaret Fryer 'The Star of the Adelphi' Broadcast: 6 February 2002 When a leading actor is murdered, the sleuth heads backstage in the world of theatre. Additional cast: * John Bett as Richard Prince * Philip Anthony as John Graves * Andrew Wincott as William Terriss * Richenda Carey as Amy Terriss * Jasmine Hyde as Ellaline Terriss * David Bannerman as Seymour Hicks * Helen Ayres as Jessie Millward 'The Peculiar Persecution of Mr John Vincent Harden' Broadcast: 13 February 2002 A metal object found in a dead man's stomach gives the sleuth a vital murder clue. Additional cast: * Jane Asher as Mrs Harden * David Thorpe as Michael Philips * Claire Corbett as Annie * Peter Darney as John Smith 'The Singular Inheritance of Miss Gloria Wilson' Broadcast: 20 February 2002 The detective probes a series of audacious thefts with the return of 'The Ghost'. Additional cast: * Toyah Willcox as Gloria Wilson * Roy Hudd as James Phillimore * Siôn Probert as Inspector Athelney Jones * Sean Baker II as Ringmaster 'The Saviour of Cripplegate Square' Broadcast: 27 February 2002 The sleuth recalls the case of an extraordinary man helping to solve a diabolical crime. Additional cast: * Tom Baker as Collington Smith * Siobhan Redmond as Emily Guttridge * David Holt as Tobias Guttridge * Jasmine Hyde as Jenny Snell * Andrew Wincott as Doctor * Helen Ayres as Landlady 'Series 2' 'The Abergavenny Murder' Broadcast: 18 May 2004 When a man dies in his Baker Street apartment, the detective feels bound to investigate. Additional cast: * Ioan Meredith as James Davison 'The Shameful Betrayal of Miss Emily Smith' Broadcast: 25 May 2004 The murder of a schoolmistress sees the sleuthing pair head for Kent. Additional cast: * Mark Gatiss as Bert Stevens * Christian Rodska as Inspector Geoffrey Dawkins * Jaimi Barbakoff as Emily Smith * Philip Fox as Dr Frederick Trantor * Rachel Atkins as Catherine Trantor * Chris Moran as Alfred Laurenson 'The Tragedy of Hanbury Street' Broadcast: 1 June 2004 Holmes and Watson investigate why a happy young idealist should kill herself. Additional cast: * Lindsay Duncan as Margaret Adams * Colette O'Neil as Miss Wallace * Lydia Leonard as Charlotte Adams/Alice * John Rowe as Matthew Crosby/Dr Kelly * Chris Moran as Dr Jonathan Crosby/Patient * Philip Fox as Treeves/Card Sharp * Frances Jeater as Mrs Quilley 'The Determined Client' Broadcast: 8 June 2004 The crime-solving duo is asked by a woman to clear her father of murder. Additional cast: * Fritha Goodey as Caroline Addleton * Ian Masters as William Addleton * Philip Fox as Thomas Addleton * Rhys Meredith as Frederick Addleton * Joanna McCallum as Mrs Sinden * John Rowe as Lawyer/Clarkson 'The Striking Success of Miss Franny Blossom' Broadcast: 15 June 2004 A body in Hyde Park reunites the sleuth with a notorious former client. Additional cast: * Geoffrey Whitehead as Colonel George Upwood * Maggie Steed as Francesca Ricoletti * Stephen Thorne as Inspector Lestrade * Scott Brooksbank as Harold Upwood * Philip Fox as Albert Catterall * John Rowe as Nicholson * Alice Hart as the Maid 'Series 3' 'The Remarkable Performance of Mr Frederick Merridew' Broadcast: 26 December 2008 A night at the music hall ends in death, a Wild West sharpshooter finds a new personality, a brick wall crumbles and Holmes is engaged by a most unexpected client. Additional cast: * Hugh Bonneville as Frederick Merridew * Malcolm Tierney as Stamford * Jill Cardo as Charlotte Merridew * Jonathan Tafler as Detective Sergeant Fragson/Turner * Donnla Hughes as Flora * Stephen Critchlow as George 'The Eyes of Horus' Broadcast: 2 January 2009 How could a priceless Egyptian antique vanish from a locked casket in a locked safety-deposit box in a locked vault in a locked bank? And why has the assistant manager disappeared? Additional cast: * Colette O'Neil as Lady Jean Mallory * Stephen Thorne as Inspector Lestrade * Stephen Critchlow as Mr Lofting * Jonathan Tafler as Terence Wilson * Janice Acquah as Margaret Hartnell * Malcolm Tierney as Sergeant * Paul Rider as Constable 'The Thirteen Watches' Broadcast: 9 January 2009 A series of inexplicable and bizarre incidents on a non-stop express train brings a railway baron to Baker Street and takes Holmes and Watson to Rugby. Additional cast: * Siôn Probert as Inspector Athelney Jones * Nigel Anthony as Sir Gregory Backwater * Stuart Milligan as James Harkness * Inam Mirza as Sam Forrest * Robert Lonsdale as Ted Harkness * Donnla Hughes as Landlady * Dan Starkey as Sergeant 'The Ferrers Documents' Broadcast: 16 January 2009 What could possibly link a slum landlord, a vanishing prostitute, and a break-in at 221B Baker Street? In a case with no leads, the most important clue is that there are no clues at all. Additional cast: * Stephen Thorne as Inspector Lestrade * Jonathan Tafler as Robert Ferrers * Thomas Arnold as Constable Thomas Dawkins * Donnla Hughes as Alice Ferrers * Gunnar Cauthery as George Radcliffe * Janice Acquah as Mrs Radcliffe * Dan Starkey as Shinwell Johnson 'Series 4' 'The Marlbourne Point Mystery, Part 1' Broadcast: 5 April 2010 In which Holmes and Watson find themselves in unfamiliar but impressive surroundings and (in Holmes's case) in somewhat unusual but not at all unwelcome company. The detective gets a chance to use one of his less frequently aired foreign languages, the doctor gets the shock of his life, a policeman becomes a suspect, a brass band plays a part, and the safety of the Empire is secured by a remarkable bird... Additional cast: * James Laurenson as Mycroft Holmes * Piers Wehner as Constable Powell * Nigel Hastings as Sir Charles Steele * Pik-Sen Lim as Mrs Chang * Joseph Cohen-Cole as Harold Jefferstone * Bruce Alexander as Mr Jefferstone * Richard Dillane as Mr Lade * Tessa Nicholson as Elizabeth 'The Marlbourne Point Mystery, Part 2' Broadcast: 6 April 2010 The enigmatic Mycroft Holmes astonishes his brother as the shocking truth behind the mystery of the politician, the lighthouse and the trained cormorant is finally revealed. Additional cast: Identical to Part 1, plus: * John Biggins as Dr Scanlon * Bert Coules as Postmaster Trivia * At the conclusion of the series, Clive Merrison had portrayed Sherlock Homes seventy-five times on BBC Radio 4. * Several guest actors in the series previously played Sherlock Holmes in other BBC productions, including Roy Hudd, Tom Baker, and Geoffrey Whitehead. Timothy West had previously played Dr Watson. Mark Gatiss would go on to co-write and portray Mycroft Holmes in the modern-day adaptation, Sherlock. Category:Adaptations: radio Category:The Further Adventures of Sherlock Holmes (radio series)